Mabinogi: The Darkest Rebirth
by X.Warped.Colors.X
Summary: While working with Carasek, a young woman by the name of Taon discovers the entrance to a tomb that was hidden away for years on a small island south of Port Ceann. She also realized that a dark event will take place if she doesn't find a way to stop it.
1. Chapter One

Mabinogi is my favorite online game EVER~ I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction

about a new 'generation' of quests and adventure. Be sure to leave a review!

* * *

The sea before Taon was a calm one, save for the silk like shimmer that the sun cast from overhead. The lightest of breezes swept by, the watery crests that bobbed up from the still surface of the water begging it to return. To the south it expanded until it met with the sky, forming a seamless bond of pure blue. Bubbly white foam rolled and crawled towards the sandy shore, seashell fragments digging themselves into the grit even as the water reeled back. It tickled at her ankles and cooled her feet, the thick sand squelching between her toes. Behind her, a man approached.

"Taon!" He spoke enthusiastically, nearly startling the young woman, "We're about to set sail! You had better be on that boat in ten minutes, or we're going to leave you behind."

"Yes, Captain Carasek! I'll be there in a moment, I was just admiring the sea." She said. Carasek chuckled and swept some of his silvery hair from his handsome face. Taon could never help but stare when she caught sight of the tattoos on his face, but this time she turned her eyes back to the sea. Carasek stood close beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I remember when I used to be your age. Young, so full of energy… Those were the days, I admit. I miss them dearly, but there's nothing I love more than the sea. It may not love me back, but it's cold embrace is that draws me to her. I can't resist it." He said, his eyes reflecting the sparkle of the waters. His lips twitched in a slight smile, and it made Taon from one of her own.

"I'm sure the sea loves you just as much, Captain Carasek." She assured him. He laughed again.

"You're naive. This might be your first trip, but I can promise you that the sea is as deadly as any animal. I warn you now, don't get your guard down." He said seriously. Taon frowned some, nodding.

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

"Good, now get on the ship." Carasek grinned and left before her. Taon sighed and stretched her arms up, letting the sun behind her warm her muscles. She was excited about her first trip put to sea, but now she was starting to feel the stomach-churning sensation of nervousness. She was young, just as Carasek had pointed out, and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to die if the sea decided not to agree with them. Regardless, she knew it was best to just go out there and experience it while she could.

Heading for the docks, she stopped short when she saw her soon to be traveling companion struggling with what looked like a heavy box of fruit. Taon hurried over and help to keep it balanced, peeking around the side to see Shenon blinking at her. His face brightened upon seeing her.

"Oh, thanks! I thought I was going to lose them for a second." He said.

"You should be careful, this stuff looks really heavy." She said. Shenon lowered his chin some, glancing to the side in shame.

"I know, but the captain is ready to leave and I wanted to hurry. Can you help me load the rest of the boxes onto the ship?" He asked. Taon nodded, helping him to get a better grip on the box he had almost dropped. Once he had it in his arms and pressed up against his face, he scuttled onto the ship. Taon grabbed a few boxes in her own arms and followed behind him, setting them in a pile on the deck of the ship. At the wheel was Carasek, breeze blowing through his hair.

"Are you two ready yet?" He asked impatiently. Shenon and Taon exchanged a look.

"Yes, captain…" Mumbled the blonde boy. Taon knew that Carasek took some small amount of pleasure in tormenting Shenon, and the wink that the captain gave her proved it further. She smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Imagine how hard I'm going to have it, since this is my first time on a ship." She said to him. Shenon was a nice kid, but he seemed to have cheered up when he realized that she was right. Taon was going to have trouble following orders, while he had spent years training. He puffed out his chest and fixed the dark scarf around his neck.

"You're right! Captain Carasek will have to be impressed when I help you." He said, "Thanks, Taon."

"Don't mention it. Just promise me that you won't go too far with the orders." She said with an amused look.

"Sailor's promise." He said, lifting a hand in oath. Taon accept the promise, then cast her eyes back out to sea. She wandered to the starboard side of the ship, gripping the edge so she could lean over. Carasek announced with a boisterous call that they were now setting sail. Shenon was able to lower the sails himself, his work-toughened body darting across the deck to do as he had for years. Taon felt the ship jerk as the wind rushed to fill the sails. The wood groaned and the water hissed, parting as the ship slowly began to slice through it.

Taon shivered and she felt the thrill of sailing cause her heart to skip a beat. The wind whipped at raven strands of her wavy hair. Her lips were pulled tight in a large, ecstatic grin that left her cheeks feeling sore. She closed her eyes, took in the salty-sweet smell of the sea water, then was bumped into reality. She blinked and turned to see Carasek. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Get to work." He said. Taon nodded and hurried to stand beside Shenon. He spotted her and leaned close to whisper.

"Captain Carasek can be a little touch when he's in captain mode. Follow his orders exactly as he says or he'll throw you over." He said.

"O-Okay…" Taon wasn't easily intimidated, but the water didn't seem as peaceful when she imagined herself being thrown into it. Shenon pointed every which way and spewed out orders, teaching her what to do. He taught everything Carasek had taught him, and Taon tried her best to memorize every word. By the time she was done with her work, she was breathing hard and feeling strangely thirsty. She sat in front of Shenon, who had his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"How old are you, Taon?" He asked.

"E…Eighteen." She gasped.

"You're four years older than me, and you can't do an hours worth of work without losing your breath." He said. Taon frowned.

"Hey, what happened to being nice to me?" She asked, hurt. Shenon frowned and opened his mouth to apologize, but Carasek approached them from behind. He put a hand on Shenon's shoulder, gazing down at Taon with a raised brow.

"Are you working her hard, Shenon?" He asked.

"Yes, sir! She's a little worn out at the moment, though. Could we have a small break?" He asked, biting his lower lip. Carasek eyed him, then nodded once.

"A small break wouldn't hurt. I don't want you over work you two, you're the only crew I have." He said, walking back to the wheel. Taon groaned and fell onto her back, rubbing at her face. She felt her clothes sticking to her sweaty body; she felt disgusting. Shenon tugged at her sleeve.

"Come on," He helped her to stand, and the two made for the bow. Shenon struggled to stand on the railing of the ship, gripping one of the taunt ropes to keep balance. He offered her a hand, "Stand up here with me."

"Won't I fall in?" Taon asked.

"Not if you hold onto the rope." He said. Taon hesitated, taking his hand. He pulled her up, her feet planted firmly on the edge of the boat. She held onto the rope tightly, her knuckles turning white instantly. She glanced down to watch as the water rushed past the pointed bow of the boat, her stomach flopping once. The wind was beating against her, but her grip didn't allow her a chance to fall. Shenon watched her, making sure she didn't fall.

"This is amazing." Taon said once she was relaxed. Shenon smiled, looking forward.

"Isn't it? Captain is usually too busy with other passengers or doing his job, so it's nice to share this with someone." He said quietly, as if he were shy in saying so. Taon eyed the boy's tanned face and smiled softly.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember this." Taon said. Shenon giggled and blushed some.

"So, what made you want to start sailing?" He asked. Taon shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just felt the urge to go somewhere, and the sea seemed like the perfect place to start. I've been stuck in Tir Chonaill since I was born, and I was tired of doing nothing." She tilted her head back and sighed, "I'm hoping this is the start to a new, exciting life."

"There's nothing more exciting than sailing." Shenon said with a loving look to the sea.

"You want to be a captain, right?" She asked.

"It's what I'm working so hard to be. I know it will sound silly, but I want to be like Captain Carasek." Shenon lowered his head again, "I don't think I can do it, though. I never seem to do anything right by him."

"Don't say that. You said it yourself, he's strict. If anything, he's like that so he can see you improve and do your best. He doesn't want you to fail for your own sake." She said. Shenon frowned at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked sadly.

"I just do. Believe me, he wants you to become a captain." She said.

"If you say so. If I do become a captain, I'll make sure you get free rides wherever you want. You want to be an adventurer, right? It sounds like it." He said. Taon nodded, but she wasn't entirely sure. There were so many things that she wanted to do now that she was free to explore as she wished, but she wasn't sure if adventuring was something she was able to do.

"I would love to be an adventurer, but I'm no hero." She said with a sad laugh.

"Why not?"

"I'm weak, and I don't have anyone to save." She said, "Even if I did, I'd only disappoint people. I can't even swing a sword."

"You don't need to swing a sword to be a hero. Carasek is my hero, and all he does is sail." Shenon said lightly, "You can be a hero if you help people without using violence."

"I suppose you might be right, but being a hero wasn't written in my destiny. I'm sure Aton Cimeni has something planned for me, I just hope he tells me what it is soon." She said. Shenon patted the back of her shoulders.

"He will. If he does, will you ask him if I will be a captain when I'm older?" He asked. Both laughed for a moment, but Taon's slowly died down. She squinted and put a hand over her eyes to block them from the sun. She spotted something dark far to their right, something that was hidden slightly by the fog that had kept many sailors from traveling farther south. She jumped off the edge of the boat, leaving Shenon behind.

"Captain! Captain Carasek, I saw something!" She said in a panicked tone. Carasek lifted both brows at her.

"Did you now? Where?" He asked in a calm but curious way. Taon pointed to the south, and he laughed, "The fog was playing with your eyes. There's nothing to the south but more fog and water."

"I swear I saw something! Have you even been that way?" She asked, stomping her foot. Carasek frowned and glared.

"Don't you-" He stepped forward, but Shenon suddenly appeared in front of Taon. He held his arms arm, shaking his head.

"Wait, captain! Please, I think she did see something." He said quickly. Carasek growled.

"It's only a legend, Shenon! You know better than that, now get back to work." He ordered strongly.

"It's not a legend!" Shenon turned, ignoring the angered look on his captain's face, "Taon, there's an old sailor's tale that states that only those who were blessed by our god could see what we call the Forgotten Island. It's a small island that some people claim to have seen, but no one is able to pinpoint it's location because it was enchanted with a spell that causes it's location to change. Some people say that they've seen parts of the island, but that it would disappear. The next moment, it would be there again. They say it was calling to them."

"Shenon, it's a LEGEND. There is so Forgotten Island. Even if there was, I doubt she could see it." Carasek said, motioning to Taon. She opened her mouth, but Shenon turned for the second time.

"No! I believe she saw it! Let's find it, captain! You're always complaining that the sea has abandoned you, but it hasn't. I brought Taon to us, and she saw the island." Shenon's body was shaking with excitement. Carasek's face softened at the young boy's enthusiasm. His eyes went to Taon, locking with her green ones. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then he nodded.

"Fine, if that's what you two want. I haven't been that far south because I hear TRUE stories of dangerous beasts and tall rocks that could easily crush us to bits. I did not want to put you two in danger, but you are stubborn and won't be swayed. We shall sail south until noon, then we will return to Port Ceann." He said.

"And what if I see the island again?" Taon asked quietly. Carasek shrugged and spoke in a lofty way.

"If we see the island, than we will sail to it. I can't promise that you will see it again." He said with a smirk. Taon tilted her head.

"I did see something, captain. If we don't see the island, I will find a way to pay you back for all of your suffering." She said, "Sailor's promise."

Carasek was taken aback by this, "I'll hold you to it, then. Shenon! We're heading south!"

Shenon was giddy once more. He took Taon's hand and made her stand at the bow of the ship.

"If you see anything, tell me. I know you saw it, I saw the way your face and eyes changed. You've been blessed, and we will have finally found the Forgotten Island." He ran off without giving Taon a chance to respond. She was flabbergast by the sudden turn of events. She had only spotted what looked like the top of a tower, but that was all. She wondered if it really was part of the Forgotten Island that Shenon was talking about.

What's more, she wondered how anyone could forget about an island. Something didn't feel right in her gut or heart, but she ignored the darkening feelings of dread. She stared into the fog, the ship shifting to sail south. The fog grew thicker now, surrounding them so tightly that she felt as if she had been wrapped in a heavy wool blanket. It left a thin film of moister on her skin and clothes. It made her uncomfortable, and soon she was unable to see anything that wasn't a foot in front of her face.

"Shenon?" She called turning. Her heart nearly stopped at the odd sight behind her. The fog had enveloped the ship, making it appear as if the bow had been detached from the rest of the boat and was floating forward by itself. The mast was nowhere in sight, and she felt as if she might panic. If it wasn't for Shenon mineralizing from the fog, she might have started to scream.

"Did you see something?" He asked anxiously. Taon shook her head, swiping some moister from her face.

"N-No… I'm just feeling a little strange. Are you sure this was a good idea after all?" She asked with worry. Shenon ruffled his sand-worn hair, as if he was trying to shoo the fog away.

"Captain never believes anything I say, so I want to prove to him that the island exists. Please, Taon…" He pleaded, putting his hands on her feminine shoulders. Taon smiled weakly.

"I'm not bailing out, I just feel like something is wrong. It's not the fog, but… Shenon, why is it called the Forgotten Island?" She asked. Shenon scratched his chin, giving a thoughtful look to the sky (though hidden by the fog) above.

"I can't quite remember, but I think someone told me once that they called it the Forgotten Island because Aton Cimeni wiped it from everyone's memory." He said slowly. Taon's eyes went wide.

"He wiped it from everyone's memories? Why?"

"I guess he wanted to hide something on it, and he created this fog to keep people from finding the island after he had forced people to forget it. I've heard that some really old people say that they would see the island before Aton Cimeni made the fog, and would get the strangest feelings of déjà vu." He said, shrugging.

"This feels like a bad idea now. If this place was forced from peoples memories for a reason, then we shouldn't find it." She said, wringing her hands.

"No," Shenon whined, "You want to be an adventurer, so let's keep going! This is an adventure, and we're going to find that island."

"Shenon-"

"Taon, you already agreed. Now keep looking. If we find this island because if you, you'll be my hero." He said with the sweetest of smiles. Taon bit her tongue; those were words got to her, and she felt that she had no choice but to do this for him. She slowly nodded, moving some hair behind her ears.

"All right, I'll keep looking. I'll call if I find something." She said. Shenon jumped up and whooped loudly.

"Thank you!" He hugged her tightly for a moment, then ran off to be beside Carasek once more. Taon felt strangely alone on the bow, but she returned her eyes to the sea of fog before her. She searched and searched, something feeling excitement well inside her when she thought she might have seen something. It would disappear, however, when she realized it was just a outcropping of rocks. Disappointment depressed her, her eyes becoming heavy as it also made her very tired. She fell asleep over the edge of the boat, drool dripping into the calm, sea water.

Below, a dark figure formed. It was long and wispy, curling around itself under the boat. The water rippled ever so slightly with the motion until, suddenly, a tremor rocked the ship. Taon snorted and was woke by the force. She looked around blearily, rubbing at her tired eyes. She thought they might have just skimmed a short rock, but another shudder knocked her off her feet. There was a loud boom below her, the wood groaning loudly. Taon scrambled to her feet. She maintained her balance and ran to the wheel, where Carasek had braced himself.

His legs were set far apart, his teeth gritted together. Shenon was on the floor, trying to get up. Taon helped him, but they were both knocked over as the ship was tilted far to the left. They slipped and slid, banging themselves against the side of the ship. Taon gasped and groaned, her elbow hitting the corner of a box. She looked to Shenon, who had fear etched across his face.

"What is that?" He asked. Taon only shook her head. She heard Carasek calling for them, but another sound overpowered his voice. It was a long, watery sounding screech. The shaking stopped and the ship became level, but something was rising from the waters. Taon heard multiple splashes as six long, sickly looking tentacles rose from the water. She was only given a moment to scream before the tentacles fell shattered their ship. All three passengers were thrown from the ship. Dark water surrounded Taon as her consciousness slipped away.


	2. Chapter Two

In case you're wondering, Taon is the name of my character on Mabinogi. Add me if

you want. Doubt anyone will. xD Hope you enjoy chapter two. I'm having fun

writing this, so make sure to leave a review.

* * *

When Taon regained consciousness, she found that she was extremely wet and sore. She groaned and tried to move her neck, but she felt as if it might break the moment she did. Slowly, she breathed. Her chest felt bruised with every breath she took, and her lungs felt constricted. Hair clung to her face, lips tinted the palest of blues. Though she was tempted to keep them closed and to remain where she was for the rest of her life, she opened her eyes. She saw… fog. Memories of what had happened rushed back to her. Taon shot up, gasping and coughing. There was another gasp beside her, then the shuffling of loose sand.

"Taon? I'm so glad you're awake! Captain is still unconscious!" It was Shenon. He was thoroughly frightened; it was obvious in the way his eyes flitted back and forth in their sockets. Taon rubbed her sore neck, wincing as it cracked to the right. She turned her head every which way, wringing out her hair as she did so. They were on a beach, it looked like, but it was grayer and gloomier then most. The sand itself was very ashen in color, but it at the grittiness of sand between her fingers. The water lapped at the shore lazily, tired with it's constant routine. The fog, still thick, kept her from seeing much more than that.

"Where is Carasek?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Shenon said nothing, but crawled over to a motionless lump that was closer to the water.

"I-I couldn't drag him all the w-way…" He said with a sniff. Taon struggled to her feet, staggering over to the captain. She let herself fall to her knees, leaning her ear close to Carasek's lips. They were parted slightly, and she felt the rush of warm breath. Her heart began to beat again in relief.

"He's breathing," She said, "Did you drag me to shore?"

"Just barely. I was trying to get you both, but he was too heavy." He said softly, eyes cast to the sand. Taon pulled him to her, holding him tightly. He was shaking from the cold and fear, welcoming the warmth of her comfort.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked after Shenon became relaxed.

"Enough to call it strange," He started, "First these huge tentacles came out of the water and crashed into our ship."

"I remember that." Taon noted. Shenon nodded.

"You fell into the water. You must have passed out because you didn't come to the surface like Captain and me. He told me to find you while he tried to fight the thing that attacked us. I found you and swam back to the surface, but Captain and the beast were gone." Shenon shuddered at the memory.

"Where did they go?" Taon asked, leaning forward anxiously. She was always a sucker for good stories, regardless the fact that she had nearly died in the exact story she was being told.

"I don't know. The water was strangely calm when I came up with you. So I waited, then I saw his body float up. I was so scared. He looked dead, but I grabbed him and tried to swim with both of you in my arms. It was hard, but somehow I found this place. We've been here for about an hour, I think." He said. Taon put a hand on his head, smiling.

"You're very brave for having carried us both, Shenon. I owe you my life." She said. Shenon could not smile, even after her praise. He looked to Carasek, clenching his fist tightly on his knee.

"I want to kill it." He growled. Taon frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"The beast. It tried to hurt you and Captain, and I won't let it live for that." He said, a tear appearing in the corner of his eye. Taon took one of his hands, rubbing the white knuckles.

"It would hurt us both far more if you ran out and tried to kill it by yourself. It will be much safer here, so don't do anything foolish. Now I know this might seems scary because we're on an unfamiliar island, but there should be things here that we can use." Standing with a little more success than before, Taon dusted the sand from her clothes. Shenon looked up at her.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked.

"Would you rather me panic?" She asked with a small chuckle. Shenon shook his head, standing as well.

"No, I guess not. We should find a safe place to put Captain." He said. Taon nodded, grabbing Carasek from under his shoulders. She dragged him as far away from the water as she could, which wasn't as far as she would have liked. She had taken him to the start of what looked like a jungle, resting him upright against a thick tree. Taon sniffed and blinked, pressing her nose to the bark of the tree. It was spicy and sweet.

"This is cinnamon, I can tell." She said, shocked by her random discovery. Shenon blinked.

"What does that matter?" He asked impatiently. Taon shot him a look.

"It'll matter if we have to eat flavorless gruel until we get off this island. Come on, we need to first find a way off this island. If we don't find a simple way, then we'll come back to look for some food and shelter." She said. Shenon nodded.

"Where do we start?" He asked. Taon chewed on her lower lip, glancing around. There was still little to see through the fog, so she decided it was best to follow beside the trees. That way, they could follow them back to find Carasek without trouble. So, without further hesitation or debate, the two took off along the trees.

"This must be a jungle." She said. Shenon, beside her, eyed the trees that they passed.

"How can you tell?"

"My father was a traveling merchant. He went all over Errin, and he brought some things back from Herba Jungle. He brought me a large leaf that looks like the ones on these trees." She said with a slight, nostalgic smile.

"That's all the way in Courcle! He must have been strong to travel that far." Shenon said with admiration. The smile vanished immediately.

"He wasn't strong enough…" She muttered angrily. Shenon wanted to ask about the sudden change in her attitude, but he held his tongue. Lowering his head, he allowed silence to form between them. For fifteen minutes they walked before they came across an old, dilapidated sign. The wood was rotting and the dark ink that was scrawled onto its surface was fading. Taon stopped when she caught sight of it, motioning for Shenon to come back to her when he passed.

"It's a sign. It doesn't look very well built." He commented with a snort.

"It says something: 'Go back. Turn away and never return.' That's a little odd." She said with a shiver. Shenon gulped.

"Why do you think someone would put up a sign that says that?" He asked. Taon shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a real warning? Let's keep going." She said with a devilish glint in her eyes. Shenon grabbed her arm just as she made to take a step forward. He tugged her back roughly.

"How about we listen to the warning and go back? The 'never return' part sounded like a good idea." He said.

"You said this was an adventure, Shenon. If this is just a trick by some old sailor that visited the island before, then there's a chance that we might miss our way off this island." She said. Shenon liked to fight logic, but he was unable to this time. He slumped, letting go of her arm.

"What about Captain?" He asked.

"Would you feel safer going back to him?" Taon asked. Shenon was silent for a second, then shook his head.

"No, let me follow you." He said like a frightened child.

"Then stop being so afraid. Here, we can hold hands if you want." She said, offering her hand to him. Shenon pouted out his lower lip and blushed some, taking her hand. He seemed reluctant, but his grip was tight. For a while longer they strode along side the forest. They stopped at yet another sign, this one holding only one word: Danger! Shenon's grip tightened further, nearly stopping the blood flow in Taon's hand. She shook him free and crouched near the second sign. She pointed to the ground.

"What?" Shenon asked, voice pinched.

"Tracks, human ones. Someone must have been here before us. We need to follow these. They might be able to lead us to our way home." Taon said, hope evident in her voice. Shenon sounded a little hopeful as well.

"Do you think so?" He asked.

"I know so." She took his hand again and pulled him onto the trail, following the tracks closely. If they veered to the right, they veered; if they looped around, they looped; if they stopped and suddenly disappeared, they searched for them until they were sure they hadn't followed them before. Neither knew how long they had walked for, but it was long enough to leave them sweaty and tired. Shenon panted heavily, letting go of Taon so he could double over.

"T-Taon, I need to-"

"Shenon… Look." Taon had stopped just before Shenon had, and he soon saw why. Before them, leaning to the side thanks to age and erosion, was what looked like a large, thick piece of oily black rock. It was perfectly square, the left corners higher than the right ones. It shimmered in what very little light managed to seep through the fog, moister dripping from its slick surface. A sunken in door was made of the same material, runes painted in a violet ink appearing as fresh as the day they had been printed. What it said, Taon was completely unsure. It wasn't in their language, and so she didn't try to translate it.

"It must be the Fomors' language. It looks kind of familiar, but not quite…" Shenon muttered thoughtfully to himself. Taon nodded.

"It seems older. I recognize a few of the symbols, but I couldn't translate them if I wanted to." She said with a sigh. The place gave her an eerie feeling and she wanted to get away from the strange monolith as soon as possible, but something kept her from moving away. She only stepped forward, ignoring Shenon's squeak of protest. He watched her slowly move forward, but then something caught in the corner of his eyes. A near by tree stood there quite plainly, save for the scroll attached to it. Shenon wandered over, reading it out loud.

"'You are a fool to have come here. Deep within this tomb is a being so evil, that it nearly killed Aton Cimeni, himself, to seal it away. You, who have stumbled onto the Forgotten Island, have doomed the world unless you resist the urge the dark being sets upon you. Do not open the doors, do not acknowledge the voice. Only those who are blessed can see the island, but the blessing is also a curse. We can set the evil free, but I chose not to. I am strong, but I fear for those who come here with wills that are weaker than mine own. LEAVE. NOW!'" Shenon felt his blood run cold.

Taon had already reached the doors. Her eyes were glazed and mindless, but her lips were moving rapidly. She spoke in tongues, her hands reaching out for the doors. Her palms were pressed to the surprisingly warm stone, the violet runes flashing brightly. They melted back into the back stone, an eerie creaking following. Shenon whipped around to see that Taon had opened the doors, her body standing directly in front of them. Remembering what the scroll has said, he shouted and ran for her. He was too late, however. From the dark depths of the tomb rushed forth a cloud of black shadows.

It rushed past Taon, knocking her back. She circled around her, a dark chuckle emitting from the shadows. They stopped, forming a vaguely human-like shape in front of her. Having been shaken back to normal, Taon sat up. She saw the shadowy figure and screamed, but it sent out a wisp of shadow that wrapped itself around her head. It covered her mouth, sealing away the sound.

"Hush now," Spoke a deep, ominous voice, "The one who gave me freedom me should not be afraid of that which she has released."

Taon's eyed went wide. She hadn't freed anyone. In fact, she didn't remember anything from the past five minutes. She stared to the figure, trying to rip the shadow from her mouth. Her fingers went right through it, yet it managed to keep a grip on her head. She whined and squirmed, but it held her still. Shenon was frozen in fear, but his lips were loose.

"L-Let her go…" He said. The shadow figure shifted slightly.

"You are of no concern to me, non-blessed being. You may run in fear and tell people who you have seen. Announce to this pitiful world that their new king has arrived, thanks to her." The shadow laughed again, yet another wisp stroking Taon's hair, "You are my savior, young human. Once I am king, I will be sure to keep your suffering to a minimum."

The shadow figure feel into a fit of evil laughter. It was frightfully chilling. It removed itself from Taon, rising into the air. It's shapeless form bubbled and stretched in every direction before the voice rose in volume, "My rebirth has come to fruition, and I will take my place as rightful king! Errin will be shrouded in complete darkness!"

With that, it darted off into the sky. Taon gasped and stood, searching the sky. She hoped - no, prayed - that it had only been an illusion. She hadn't meant to release the shadowy beast, but something inside her told her that she had. His words, for it sounded male, stuck with her and caused the deepest sense of dread to wash over her. Tears sprang to her eyes. It was Shenon's turn to comfort her, so he walked over to her and embraced her as best as she could.

"Oh, Shenon… What have I done?" She asked, crying into his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, trying to convince himself to do the same, "Let's go back to Captain Carasek. I bet he's woken by now."

"But, Shenon-"

"Be quiet." Shenon took her hand and lead her back. She sniffed and wailed, wondering if the shadow had been real. Shenon knew it was real, he had seen it and heard the words it had spoken so evilly. He felt deep in his heart that Taon had doomed them, but it wasn't her fault. He willed himself to believe that it was the shadow's fault. Her will had been weak, just as the scroll had said. She had been controlled by the evil being, so he told himself not to be angry with her.

"I have to stop it…" She said. Shenon sighed.

"You told me not to do anything foolish." He said. Taon tore her hands from his, her face red with anger.

"You didn't cause that sea monster to attack us! I just let loose something that could destroy our world, and you tell me not to do anything foolish. I've killed Errin and it's people, I know it!" She shouted. Shenon frowned.

"Maybe he won't be as powerful as he thinks he is. This place is pretty old, maybe he's old too?" He suggested. Taon's face fell.

"No… Something tells me that we're in for a load of trouble. I…" She slumped to the ground and covered her face with her hands. Shenon stood there awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs as she sobbed quietly.

"Taon? Shenon?" Someone spoke from near by. It was a sudden voice, one that was filled with surprise. Taon jerked her head up and gasped, standing. It was Carasek. He was awake and looked well, but that wasn't what caught her and Shenon by surprise; it was what he was rising that left them both slack-jawed. Carasek saw their looks of awe, patting the flame like feathers of the bird he rode.

It was a bird much larger than most. It was large enough to hold Carasek up without trouble, it's muscular legs tipped with black talons. It's feathers were the most vibrant shades of orange, red and yellow. They looked silky soft, it's large black eyes blinking at them. It cooed quietly, scratching at the ground. It's feathers were folded against it's sides, holding Carasek up. Tilting it's head, it looked to Taon.

"Captain, what is that?" Shenon asked.

"That will be explain in a moment, but she told me she wants to speak with Taon first." He said. Taon's face changed instantly; it was a she, and it wanted to speak with her?

"How can it speak with me? It's only a bird." She said, though she didn't want to offend such a beautiful creature. Carasek slipped off the bird, and it approached her with long, confident steps. It made a small noise as it eyed her. It's motions were jerky, but they were also refined and graceful. It's wingtips twitched as it lowered the tip of it's ruddy beak to her forehead. Taon felt herself freeze, but she felt amazingly warm. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the warmth envelop her entirely. The bird closed its eyes as well.

_Lady Taon, there is much we must do before you are ready to fight Azaramaine. I am a Sunbird, and my name is Virril._


	3. Chapter Three

I realize that Sunbirds don't exist in Mabinogi, but I didn't think it would

hurt to make up a species of animals since I made up an Island and whatnot.

Enjoy and leave a review~

* * *

**"W**hat's a Sunbird?" Taon found herself oddly relaxed for having just been spoken to by a bird, and yet that was the only question she managed to blurt out. The Sunbird, Virril, let out a light trilling that reminded Taon of a giggle.

_A Sunbird is a lesser phoenix. We are not nearly as beautiful or powerful as our cousins, but we prove a great service to the world of Errin. A service, until now, that we had no trouble in fulfilling._ Virril clicked her beak once. Taon lowered her head.

"Does it have anything to do with the shadow thing?" She asked. Virril nodded her feathery head.

_It does. I understand that you feel terribly for your mistake, but there is no time to regret. You must take action. I can only help you in the beginning, but you must learn to work on your own as well. _Turning her head, she let her eyes fall to Carasek. It seemed that they were having a private conversation, and it made Taon burn a little inside. She was the one who needed help, and she felt she needed to know everything. What was so important that they needed to keep her from the conversation?

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, huffing. Virril ruffled her feathers at the interruption.

_You will train, that is what you will do. Azaramaine is weak in his current state, and he will remain that way until he has found what he needs to possess a being of strong body and mind. While you grow stronger, he searches for a new body. You must train fast and hard, or else this will all have been for naught. _Virril lowered her head so her eye was level with Taon's, _Speak to Aodhan in Emain Macha. He will teach you all he knows if you tell him that I have sent you._

"How do I know that this isn't just a trick?" Taon asked. Virril blinked.

_I trick you not, young human. This is of the utmost importance, and I assure you that this is no laughing matter._ She said seriously. Taon frowned and shook her head slowly.

"What if I can't train properly and I fail? I'm not strong, I can't do this." She said with her confidence sinking into the ground. Virril nuzzled her beak against Taon's cheek, trilling when she received a soft pat.

_I have confidence in you, Taon. Carasek does as well, and I'm sure that Shenon feels it. There is nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it. You have a bright soul and you are kind. While you might be physically weak, it is nothing that training can't fix. Aodhan is the best suited to train you, and you will do as he says without complaint. There is no greater enemy to you than your own lack of confidence. Let the hope of others will you with the urge to defeat evil, and don't let guilt or doubt consume you. _If Taon hadn't known better, she might have thought that Virril was smiling.

"You really think I can do this?" She asked, stroking the Sunbird's beak. Virril nodded, "I have so many more questions…"

_We have very little time to talk, but you may ask what you feel you really need to know._ Virril said.

"I want to know who Azaramaine is." Taon said without a thought. Virril's body shuddered, her feathers rippling in distaste. Carasek's face changed to mild worry, but he showed no other emotion. Shenon, who was clearly aggravated at the fact that he was being left out, snorted.

"I want to know why no one is talking to me." He muttered. Virril touched his head quickly.

_My apologizes, curious human. I was so anxious to speak with Taon that I forgot to allow you into my mind._ She said sweetly. Shenon lowered his head, feeling bad for acting so rudely to a kind creature. Her attention returned to Taon, _Azaramaine was one of the most powerful wizards in all of Errin. He was looked upon highly by children and women alike, and men strove to be as powerful as him. Azaramaine was virtually unbeatable, and he was beginning to realize this._

_This power became even greater thanks to dark magic. He was able to manipulate those to do as he wished and he did things that there despicable. Soon, he began to claim that he would become the one and only ruler of Errin, and that included becoming it's god. Aton Cimeni was not happy with this, and so he tried to stop Azaramaine before things got too out of hand. There was a terrible battle that ended here, on Terova Island._

"So that's it's true name? Terova Island?" Taon asked.

_That has always been it's name, but Aton forced the humans to forget it in order to protect them. Sadly, some were still able to reach the island. The creature that attacked you was one of the guardians of this island, like us Sunbirds. He, like everything else in this world, is getting old and cannot keep up with his duties. That is beside the point. The battle between Azaramaine and Aton Cimeni raged for days, until Aton was finally able to seal Azaramaine's evil spirit into a tomb that would keep him sealed away forever unless someone who was blessed opened the doors._ Virril shook her head once finished with her story.

"Blessed? How am I blessed if I have the 'power' to unlock the tomb of an evil man?" She asked. Virril and Carasek looked to each other, then the bird unfurled her wings.

_There are some things you mustn't know yet. It is for the better. Now, we must go. Hop onto my back, but be gentle. We must hurry to Emain Macha. Do not worry about Shenon and Carasek, there is a ship at the eastern end of the island that will take them home._ She said, bending her long legs for Taon. Before she got on, however, Taon pulled Shenon and Carasek aside.

"I'm sorry that I caused all of this. I really didn't mean to open it, let alone remember it. I hope you two can forgive me…" She said, her eyes to the ground. Carasek lifted her chin, smiling,

"Make it up to us by getting rid of him. It'll be awfully hard to sail if there's an evil king around." He said. Taon smiled some, then hugged him. He reeled slightly, but he patted her back to return the sentiment. Shenon was sniffling beside them. Taon let go of Carasek to speak to the boy next.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Shenon nodded.

"I thought you might want to keep sailing so we could be friends." He said sadly. Taon frowned, touched by kindness.

"We are friends. I won't forget our trip here, I promise." She said, hugging him as well. He held onto her a little tighter.

"I hope we can see each other again. Maybe you can show me some moves when you're done with your training?" He giggled, wiping a tear away from his eye. Taon nodded.

"I will, it's definitely on my list of things to do. But you have to promise me that you'll work hard too and do your best to help Carasek." She said. Shenon didn't hesitate to agree. He stood straight and gave her a strong, confident look.

"I promise! You can count on me." He assured her with a grin. Taon's face faltered some.

"I only hope I can say the same to others…" She mumbled to herself. Virril squawked and waddled over.

_Taon…_

"I was just saying good-bye." She said, putting a hand on the Sunbird's neck. It took a moment, but Taon figured out how to mount the bird without pulling too hard on her feathers. She locked her knees behind the wing joint, wrapping her arms around the slender neck. Virril fluttered her large wings a few times before giving a farewell nod to the others. They returned it with a wave before she crouched down and began to run. She flapped her wings and slowly began to rise into the air until the fog had covered their exit.

Taon wanted to look down and see her friends, but she couldn't even will herself to let go of Virril's neck. She had her eyes tightly closed, her teeth grit together in fear. She had never flown before or been so high. It felt like sailing almost, except that falling would end with her as a stain on the face of Errin. It was an unpleasant though, so she continued to cling until they landed.

---

It hadn't been a long flight to Taon, but Virril was looking a little duller and weak. They settled to the ground, on a small island surrounded by clear blue water.

Taon had to admit that she was tired of seeing water, but she was glad for the lack of fog and dreariness. Slipping off Virril's back, she shook away the odd sensation of flying and grinned, "That was fun after the first few minutes."

_I wish you had let go, though…_ Virril said. Taon frowned.

"Sorry. Are you feeling all right, something looks off." She asked, touching one of the feathers. It wasn't as vibrant as it usually was, and it worried her.

_I will be fine. It's been so long since I last flew, and our powers lessen the farther away from Terova we are. I must hurry back. Remember to speak to Aodhan. Good luck, Taon._ Virril touched her forehead again, then flew off. Taon watched until she disappeared into the clouds. Loneliness washed over her as she realized that she was the only one there. She hugged herself and shuffled her feet along the ground, crossing the short, stone bridge that allowed her onto the main land.

Emain Macha was quite visible between the sparse trees, and so it didn't take long for her to stumble between the buildings and into the streets. There were so many large houses and shops that it nearly made her fall back in awe. She had passed through Dunbarton and Bangor to reach Port Ceann, but Emain Macha was beautiful. The buildings were so detailed and perfect, just as the people were. They passed by without noticing her, but the smiles on their faces were enough to encourage her that she could proceed without too much caution.

Stepping out from between two buildings, she approached a young girl who was playing with her friends. Taon cleared her throat. The girl turned and squeaked in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just need to know where I can find Aodhan. I've never been here before…" She said. The girl stopped cowering and pointed towards the castle.

"He stands over there a lot. He's the quiet man with the silvery hair." She said with a giggle. Taon smiled.

"Thank you very much." Now that she had a direction and description, she made for the castle. It was large and slightly intimidating, but she paid it no mind. She didn't have to go inside, she was sure. The child had told her that the man she was looking for was standing outside the castle, no doubt guarding it. Taon stopped along the lamp-lit street, a glimmer catching her eyes. At the very front of the stairs that lead upwards stood a man decked in full armor.

Taon suddenly became very nervous, wondering if she should subject herself to looking crazy in front of him. She didn't know how he'd react to what she was about to tell him, but his appearance worried her enough. He looked tough and cold, his sharp blue eyes flicking back and forth between people. He glanced to her for a moment, but his gaze left the moment it had landed. Taon had felt her heart stop, but it resumed beating when she realized that she wasn't of any concern to him. This relieved her, but she hoped he would consider speaking with her. Taking the first step forward, she found that it wasn't so hard. She approached the man with as much confidence as she could muster, which wasn't much to begin with. His chest puffed out the closer she got, his eyes on her once more.

"May I help you, citizen?" He asked, his voice deep and proud. Taon cleared her dry throat, going silent as she thought about how to word what she wanted to ask. Only one thing came to find, so she blurted it out without much regret.

"Will you train me?"

The man's posture faltered some as his eyes became comically wide. His strong face was stricken with surprise, "Pardon me?"

"You're Aodhan, correct?" Taon asked.

"I am." He said, returning to his collected state. Taon smiled warmly, lowering her arms. She was growing less self-conscious and afraid, the color returning to her face.

"Then you must train me." She said. Aodhan shook his head, silver braid bouncing behind his neck. He did not laugh or smile, only looked at her with hard eyes.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I do not train those who come to me with silly dreams. Being a knight is not something you can do as a passing fancy, it is as commitment. You are young, and so I will not even begin to consider you. Run along." He shooed her away with his hand, lifting his chin to ignore her. Taon clenched her fist and stomped her foot, a bad habit she had grown into when she was ignored and wanted attention.

"Virril said you were the best!" She insisted, puffing her cheeks. Aodhan looked down at her sharply.

"What did you say?" He asked in a low tone. Taon was surprised that she had gotten his attention, since people usually continued to ignore her after her impatient stop.

"V-Virril brought me here because you were supposed to train me, and-" She stopped when Aodhan put a finger to her lips. He looked around quickly. The two lesser knights beside him had been listening, but they snapped straight and looked forward when Aodhan gave them each a look.

"You two will remain here for the night. There are a few things I must deal with." He said seriously. He motioned to the castle, which gave Taon a shiver, "Follow me."

"Yes, sir." Taon did as she was told, following close beside him. With some admiration, she eyed his armor. It was so clean and shiny, the pieces that overlapped each other clinking together with every movement he made. For a moment, she wondered what she might look like in armor. She day dreamed until Aodhan stopped to open the large, double doors in front of them. The doors creaked, announcing to the entire castle that someone was entering.

Men and woman dressed as maids and servants rushed to greet them, but Aodhan brushed past them without a single look. He made sure Taon was still behind him, having to grab her away from the servants before they asked to help her. He hurried her up the reflective marble stairs and through more doors until they were making their way across the castle's battlements. Taon stumbled a few times in keeping up with him, but he soon stopped for good inside one of the towers.

Inside was a room paneled with dark wood, a single table sitting empty in the very middle. Racks of swords, spears, axes and maces lined the walls, as well as crates filled with various objects. There were enough chairs for six people around the table, but more were pushed against the rounded wall of the tower. A single, metal ladder lead up to the higher parts of the tower. From where she stood, Taon could hear snoring. Aodhan pulled out two chairs, offering one to Taon silently.

Taon sat, as did Aodhan. He folded his hands on the table and stared at the grains in the wood. He sighed once.

"Who are you?"

"I am Taon. I was sent here because I released Azaramaine from his tomb. Virril came to me and my friends while I was on Terova Island, and she informed me that I was to train under your hand in hopes that I would be able to stop him." She said, lowering her head. Aodhan gave her a horrified look, shaking his head.

"You did what…?" He seemed unable to believe it. Taon's face twisted in anguish and guilt.

"It happened so fast, sir. He managed to control me, even from inside his tomb. I regret what I did, and I will take full responsibility for my actions. I released Azaramaine, and I will do whatever I can to make sure he does no harm to the people of Errin." She gave Aodhan a strong look. Her eyes were sparkling, but there was fear hidden behind them. Aodhan saw this, but he had to admit to himself that he admired her courage for one so young and weak looking.

"I have not heard Virril's name in so long. I know what you say is true because you speak of her, but I am not confident in training you. You are…" He trailed off, eying her. Taon's eyes narrowed.

"I dare to say that you were one weak, sir. I was told by Virril not to doubt myself, and so I will not allow you to doubt me. Train me, please. I will prove to you that I am well worth the time." She said. Aodhan sighed.

"It will be difficult." He said.

"I didn't expect it to be simple." Taon said flatly. Aodhan was not surprised to hear her say this. Most of those he trained, as few as they were, realized that the training would be time consuming and hard, but they underestimated Aodhan's strict regiments. He considered the fact that he might need to change a few things because she was female, but then he changed his mind. She wasn't an ordinary female, no. She was to become a hero, and he would have to be harder on her than the others.

Standing, Aodhan motioned for her to do the same. She did, nervously, and looked up at him, "You've made me believe that you are worth training. Tomorrow morning, you will meet me behind the castle wearing the armor required of knights-in-training. We will choose your weapon and begin training then. If you're late, you will deeply regret it."

"I won't be late, sir." She shuddered at his tone. He glared.

"You will address me as Captain Aodhan from now on, novice." He sneered. Taon felt as if she were in trouble. She reminded herself that it was part of the training, and refused to spit out a ride comment.

"Yes, Captain Aodhan!"

"There is a spare bed up there. Your armor will be presented to you in the morning." Without wishing her good night, Aodhan left briskly. Taon muttered something under her breath once the door had clicked closed. Pulling herself up the ladder, she pushed up the hatch and crawled into the room. The sickening smell of sweat hit her nose, making her gag. Swallowing down the taste of bile, she lowered the hatch. Men and woman alike were settled into the beds that circled the inside of the room, sleeping away before it was their time to wake.

Taon spotted the empty bed and slinked over slowly. It stunk terribly, but she wasn't going to complain. Lifting the covers, she slipped in under them and laid her head on the flat pillow. Someone snorted as she pulled the covers to her chin. Tired and weary of the events that were to come, she thought over what had happened.

So many things had happened in less than a day: she had sailed south, found a forgotten island, released an evil being that was bent on ruling the world, met a Sunbird, flown to Emain Macha, met Aodhan and received her first orders from Aodhan. Taon laughed to herself. When she replayed everything that had happened, she knew it had to be a dream. She convinced herself that she was going to wake up in Tir Chonaill, and not in a stinky bed somewhere in Emain Macha. Closing her eyes, she hoped that her mother would have a wonderful breakfast waiting for her.


End file.
